No moriré, porque ahora formas parte de mí
by Prashad
Summary: Una razon para continuar, con una mision imposible de cumplir pero que es posible de lograr. La fortaleza de una flor demuestra la esencia de aquella persona, que da fortaleza a quien la recuerda. -Naruhina-


Hola!

Este fic va dedicado a mi amiga Neith Akemi, a quien le debo miles de fics sin terminar jejeU pero te dedico con mucho cariño, gracias a ella logre escribir algo xD y me ayuda a mejorar, es una gran tutora n.n y dedicado a las fans de naruhina x3 espero que mi regreso de escribir fics no sea tan malo o.o ojala pueda terminar el fic de tsubasa, quedo inconclusa por perder lo que tenia, ahora volvere a escribirlo.

Los personajes de naruto pertenecen a su respectivo autor, yo los utilizo como medios de diversion.

NARUHINA

"_No moriré, porque ahora formas parte de mí"_

En un profundo bosque se hallaba un grupo de ninjas saltando de rama en rama por los árboles, venciendo a una ligera llovizna que tomó a los ninjas desprevenidos, pero que no fue de importancia para ellos por la única misión y motivo que los movía.

-¿Naruto, estás seguro de que en verdad lo lograremos?- preguntó Sakura.

-Estoy seguro- pronunció muy decidido.

-¿Ahora qué es lo que te mueve por traer de vuelta a Sasuke?

-Una persona que creyó en mí y arriesgó su vida por protegerme- Forjó una dulce sonrisa mientras hablaba y recaía su mirada en un jardín de flores blancas a lo lejos, fuertes y bellas ante la lluvia -…Iris- Pronunció.

-¿Se llama Iris?- Preguntó desconcertada y asombrada por su forma de expresarse ante esa persona.

-No, pero es hermosa como esas flores que nunca se rinden ante la lluvia y tan puras como sus sentimientos- Respiró profundamente y continuó -Si me rindo ahora, no podré verla a la cara y me sentiré como un cobarde porque su valor me fortalece, por eso creo en traer conmigo a Sasuke.

-Es Hinata ¿Verdad?- Sonrió.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- Preguntó incrédulo.

-La única persona que me llego a la mente fue ella, no deberías morir si no es posible traerlo de vuelta- Observó a Sakura completamente confuso y ella, a su vez, le devolvió la mirada de manera seria. - ¿No te gustaría volverla a ver y decirle todo lo que te hace sentir cuando hablas de ella?

-Claro que sí, pero Sasuke es mi amigo y no puedo dejar la pelea inconclusa.

-¿Y qué es Hinata para ti?

Naruto se quedó pensando en lo que significaba para él cuando ella aparecía sonriendo de manera tímida y dulce. -Es alguien muy importante, estoy seguro de que ella me esta esperando justo ahora. Regresaré y no voy a morir, quiero quedarme a su lado.

-Recuerda que estamos apoyándote. El equipo 7 regresará y quiero verte confesando tus sentimientos hacia ella- Decía pícaramente.

-¿Co-Confesarme? No lo había pensado- Se puso nervioso.

-Sí, trata de ser sincero y constante como siempre, cuando me decías que era linda y cosas así.

-…

-Naruto, debe ser pan comido para ti.

Se imaginó tratando de decir sus pensamientos y sentimientos, pero lo único que veía era una extraña visión de nerviosismo, mientras que hinata le sonreía como siempre.

-¡Naruto ten cuidado!- Chocó contra un árbol y cayó al suelo-Das pena ajena, no entiendo como Hinata te quiere por ser tan Naruto, ni siquiera me comporto así cuando veo a Sasuke- Se llevó una mano a la frente -¡Ya levántate o te dejaremos!

En ese momento se sintió una presencia muy conocida a lo que alarmó a los ninjas a formar una posición de ataque y rápidos movimientos.

-Chicos prepárense, la hora de la verdad ha comenzado- dijo Kakashi mientras revelaba su sharingan, Lee, Kiba, Sai y Sakura se movieron hacia el lado de Kakashi y Naruto, con unas cuantas hojas pegadas en su cabeza, se sacudió con las manos mientras se incorporaba rápidamente al lado de Kakashi listo para pelear.

Al frente estaban Sasuke junto a Madara, listos para pelear. Atrás de ellos los pocos Akatsukis que lograron sobrevivir para acompañarlos en la última pelea, mientras la lluvia se intensificaba cada vez más hacia el campo de batalla. Ninguno se vio afectado por la presencia de la lluvia que logró mojarlos completamente.

Cualquiera podía ganar, sólo era cuestión de un descuido para acabar con todo.

-…Ahora tengo a alguien que espera mi regreso, alguien quien me ha apoyado desde que era un niño despreciado y a quien de verdad pienso proteger… _"No moriré, porque ahora formas parte de mí"._

FIN

Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí tienes un mini fic xD. dejen después un comentarios constructivo, se aceptan comentarios negativos del fic, no soy una excelente escritora pero expreso lo mejor que puedo por cariño al naruhina xD.


End file.
